1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tree-supporting stands and more particularly, to a Christmas tree support or stand which is characterized by a stable base provided with a fixed socket bracket and a movable socket bracket, a ball assembly swivally mounted on the base in cooperation with the fixed and movable socket brackets in universally pivotal relationship and a mount cup attached to the ball assembly for receiving the Christmas tree trunk, in order to vertically support a Christmas tree having a straight or crooked trunk. In a preferred embodiment accessory leg extensions are adjustably extendable from the base for further stabilizing the Christmas tree stand.
One of the problems which exists during the Christmas season is that of supporting and stabilizing Christmas trees in a vertical position on a floor or table. This problem is intensified if the Christmas tree has a crooked trunk or a trunk of varying diameter, such that conventional Christmas tree stands will not receive and vertically support the tree in a stable manner. Accordingly, it is frequently necessary to custom-design a Christmas tree stand to the particular tree in question, an operation which is frequently quite time-consuming, since it requires taking into consideration the crooked trunk and the trunk diameter.
The Christmas tree stand detailed in this application is characterized by a stable base which is adapted to be placed on a floor or table, a ball assembly which is pivotally and swivally attached to cooperating fixed and movable socket bracket elements provided on the base and a mount cup attached to the ball assembly, which mount cup is of sufficient size to receive and support a Christmas tree having a trunk of substantial diameter. Since the mount cup can swivel or pivot in any direction with respect to the base, compensation for a crooked trunk can be effected and the top and major trunk portions of the Christmas tree can be oriented in a substantially vertical position without the necessity of custom-designing a Christmas tree stand for the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early Christmas tree stands were constructed of wood and were custom-fitted to the trunk of the Christmas tree in question. For example, a wooden slat or board was commonly nailed to another slat or board in perpendicular orientation using a single nail, which was in turn driven into the end portion of the Christmas tree trunk. The tree was then placed in an upright position with the slats located on the floor or on a supporting surface and braces were attached to the trunk and the boards or slats to support the tree in a vertical configuration. Later designs included various configurations constructed of metal for universally mounting a Christmas tree in vertical orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,700, dated May 22, 1956, to R. J. Barbera, discloses a "Christmas Tree Stand". The Christmas tree stand detailed in this patent includes a base member having a ball and socket arrangement which is fitted with a lever and a spike extending from the ball for mounting the trunk of a Christmas tree. When the Christmas tree trunk is mounted on the spike, the ball is adjustable by means of the lever to orient the tree in a vertical configuration. Another "Christmas Tree Stand" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,274, dated Apr. 19, 1960, to Paul Mausolf. This stand also includes a ball and socket combination mounted in a base, with curved metal straps extending from the base to assist in orienting the trunk of the Christmas tree in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,957, dated Mar. 14, 1972, to Michael Bencriscutto, discloses a Pivotable Tree Stand. The pivotable tree stand permits convenient rotation of the tree relative to the stand, in order to present various portions of the tree to view and for easy accessibility when applying ornaments. Axially-telescoping sleeves are provided, which permit selecting the sleeve which suits the diameter of the tree trunk. A bevelled upper cutting edge is provided on the sleeves to permit the latter to be driven upon the trunk. A "Stand For Christmas Trees" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,493, dated Dec. 18, 1973, to Karl G. Gidlof. Retaining means, such as clasps, are provided to secure a tree trunk in a water container and a ball joint is also provided to permit adjustment of the alignment of the water container relative to the base supporting the container. The ball joint outer concave portion includes two sections, one of which is rigid and the other movable relative to the first by means of an eccentric shaft operated by an actuating lever. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,281, dated Jun. 22, 1971, to Lewis Schumer, discloses a "Wig Block Holder" which is capable of securely affixing a mannequin head form to a table top and for rotatably varying the position of the head form with respect to the table top by means of a handle. The holder includes a clamping device to be secured to the edge of a table, a ball socket connection provided with a standard receivable in a recess located in the head block and a pressure plate which rests on the ball and slidably interconnects and is activated by a handle. Movement of the handle in a downward direction locks the ball into position, whereas upward movement of the handle permits the ball to rotate freely into other desired positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,697, dated Jul. 11, 1978, to Alfred V. Schuckmann, discloses a "Tilting Post-Supported Seat Biased To An Upright Position". The patent details a stool-like seat for limited mobility of the user with a high action radius characterized by a base formed to the ball socket and a post carrying the seat surface and provided with a ball which is receivable in the socket. The post has a downwardly-extending member engaging, within the base, a star-like array of tension springs which resist angular displacement of the posts and bias the latter into a normal, upright position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved tree support or stand having a base and a trunk-receiving member adjustably pivotally attached to the base for supporting a tree or plant having a straight or crooked trunk in substantially vertically-oriented configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand which is characterized by a base for resting on a supporting surface; a fixed socket bracket secured to the base and a movable socket bracket removably secured to the fixed socket bracket; a ball assembly pivotally carried by the socket brackets; and a mount cup secured to the ball assembly for receiving the straight or crooked trunk of a Christmas tree and orienting the Christmas tree in substantially vertical configuration responsive to adjustable pivoting of the mount cup and ball assembly with respect to the base.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved Christmas tree stand for orienting a Christmas tree having a straight or crooked trunk in substantially vertical configuration, which Christmas tree stand includes a base characterized by an elongated, horizontal bottom base member and an elongated top base member perpendicularly and horizontally mounted on the bottom base member, with a fixed socket bracket mounted on the top base member and a movable socket bracket removably mounted on the fixed socket bracket, a ball assembly pivotally and swivally mounted in the socket brackets for 360 degree rotation with respect to the base and a mount cup secured to the ball assembly for receiving the trunk of the Christmas tree and mounting the Christmas tree in substantially perpendicular relationship with respect to the supporting surface, regardless of the size or shape of the Christmas tree trunk.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand including accessory leg extensions which may be removably mounted on and adjustably slidably extended from the respective base legs for further stabilizing the Christmas tree stand when a large Christmas tree is supported in the stand.